


肉食系恋爱 2

by karasu51244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasu51244/pseuds/karasu51244





	肉食系恋爱 2

很快拍摄的日子就到了，堂本刚收拾好东西进了剧组。一般拍戏的顺序都不会跟着剧本走，一开始就要拍的是大场诚和假扮成学生的影山留加在校园里的场景

 

光是定妆和造型就花了好几个小时的时间，堂本刚好不容易蓄长的紫色头发被剪去，发型也变成了遍地都是的学生造型，并穿上了白衬衫和西装裤

 

堂本刚看着镜子里陌生的自己，都一把年纪了还演大学生，果然还是太奇怪了

 

堂本光一的造型和他差不多，不过从剧本来看，堂本刚的造型比较固定，堂本光一反而变化比较多

 

开机仪式上，堂本光一始终站在堂本刚的身边，让堂本刚怎么都有些不习惯，合影的时候他暗暗地往旁边挪了挪，然后对着镜头笑

 

堂本光一发现了堂本刚的小动作，转过头来看了他一眼，然而什么都没说

 

只是合影结束后，堂本光一用只有两个人听得到的音量说了一句：“加油啊，刚君。”

 

堂本刚倏地绷紧了背，堂本光一的这句话让他更是处于高度紧张状态

 

原因是什么他心里清楚得很

 

别扭，尴尬，无奈

 

他不明白堂本光一为什么可以这么坦然

 

这场戏在剧本里是中间部分，两人已经相爱，影山留加却开始怀疑大场诚的身份，借口来学校就读实则是监视，而大场诚依旧戴着面具和影山留加相处着

 

总之就是，要“演”得很相爱

 

大场诚下课后，影山留加和他一起坐在学校的天台上吃饭，大场诚把其中一盒便当塞到影山留加手里，说：“吃吧。”

 

“就吃这个？”影山留加一脸不可置信，盒子里装的其实就是学校食堂里的大锅饭，看着就不好吃，“不然我们出去吃吧，我请客。”

 

“你说要来陪我上课的啊。”大场诚笑得露出了尖尖的小虎牙，“这也是上课的一部分。”

 

“那…你亲我一口我就吃。”影山留加立刻提出了条件

 

大场诚的脸瞬间红了，低头戳着便当盒里的饭，说：“爱吃不吃。”

 

影山留加扳过大场诚的脸，在微微撅起来的双唇上啄了一口，笑眯眯地说：“我亲你也是一样的。”

 

第一场就是这样的感情戏，让堂本刚更是无法进入角色

 

天台上有些大的风拂起了两人的发丝，阳光下堂本光一的脸白的几乎透明，甚至可以看到皮肤上的绒毛和微青的胡茬，堂本刚无法否认堂本光一真的长得很好看，细致描绘出来的五官看起来就像从漫画里走出来的王子一般

 

可是在堂本刚的眼里，此时的堂本光一和在无数个夜晚里看到的堂本光一重合了，他仿佛看到的是在昏暗的灯光映照下被欲望占领的那副熟悉面孔

 

“cut！”导演看着监视器里堂本刚的脸，有些不满地再次终止了拍摄，“刚桑又来了，对视就这么难吗？”

 

很简单的几句台词，堂本刚其实演得还好，就是完全无法直视着堂本光一说话，他一对上堂本光一紧紧盯着他的那双眼睛就忍不住移开

 

“不好意思，再来一次吧。”堂本刚垂着眼跟周围的staff道歉

 

“松野桑，不然只拍我这边的镜头吧，刚桑的台词也不多。”堂本光一突然开口道

 

“说什么呢？”松野导演马上拒绝了，皱着眉头说道：“这里两个人的镜头都很重要，要拍出在试探对方的感觉。”

 

堂本光一便不说话了，静静地等着堂本刚调整好状态

 

再拍一次后的效果差强人意，松野导演也不再挑剔了。而下一个就是影山留加亲大场诚的镜头，尽管堂本刚只要定定地坐着等堂本光一来亲就好，但他的手心还是浸出了汗

 

在床上堂本光一都快吻遍了堂本刚全身，但两个人并没有接过吻，连这样的浅尝辄止都没有过

 

以至于堂本光一凑近的时候堂本刚下意识地往后退

 

然而堂本光一扶在堂本刚颈后的手一用力，固定住了堂本刚的脑袋，飞快地在他的唇上亲了一口就拉开了距离

 

温热又柔软的触感转瞬即逝，堂本刚甚至还没有做出什么表情这个吻就结束了

 

第一次和男人接吻这么草率就结束了。堂本刚不由得摸了摸唇，居然觉得有些遗憾

 

“这个微微后退的细节不错。”松野导演看到镜头里堂本刚的迟疑反而赞赏道，“能看出小诚不爱留加。”

 

后面的几条两人的对手戏都因为堂本刚些许的僵硬而重来了几次，不过松野导演说表示理解，毕竟是第一次拍这样的电影，总会有些尴尬

 

但堂本刚可不这么认为，他觉得堂本光一就拍得挺气定神闲的

 

甚至有点高兴

 

终于有了片刻休息的时间，堂本刚来到了临时搭的休息室，里面却坐着正在玩手机游戏的堂本光一

 

“……”堂本刚还以为自己走错了，退出去看到门上确实写着“堂本”

 

好吧这一个也是堂本…

 

“staff说让我们俩培养一下感情，就把我们的休息室合在一起了。”堂本光一眼睛都不抬，专注于手中的游戏

 

“…这样啊。”堂本刚总觉得哪里有些奇怪，然而又说不出来。他也坐到椅子上拿出手机，毫无意义地刷着新闻什么的。平常他在乐屋都会看搞笑艺人的节目，可是现在堂本光一坐在旁边，他反而不知道干什么好

 

于是乐屋里只剩下了手机游戏里传出的厮杀声

 

“喂，你…”堂本刚本来就是个话多的人，首先打破了两人之间弥漫着的奇怪氛围，“你就不觉得尴尬？”

 

堂本光一顿了顿，手里的游戏就发出了“game over”的声音，他叹了口气收起手机，把目光转向堂本刚，说：“为什么会尴尬？”

 

“就是…”堂本光一这一反问，更显得只有堂本刚一个人在纠结，堂本刚无语，半天没憋出一句话，只好说道：“算了。”

 

“刚君原来这么公私不分的吗？”堂本光一看着堂本刚憋屈的表情笑了

 

“对，我就是一看到你就想到你在床上的样子，有什么问题吗？”堂本光一玩笑般的话语激得堂本刚忍不住说道，他朝堂本光一伸出手，“把我家钥匙拿来。”

 

“…干嘛？”

 

“从现在开始到拍完，你都不要来找我。”堂本刚态度很坚决

 

堂本光一抿着唇没有说话，两人散发出的气场互相交战了好一会儿，堂本光一还是妥协了，把钥匙拿了出来放到堂本刚手心里

 

“很好，现在我们又是原来的同事关系了。”堂本刚将钥匙紧紧握在手里，满意地笑了笑，转身走出了乐屋

 

于是他忽略了堂本光一压低的叹息


End file.
